So Near, So Far
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [PRTF] Trip learns about a certain human emotion the hard way. [Katie X Trip]


Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Written for prfic100. Theme: #57, Lust

--

He was more embarrassed than anything else.

They'd finished their work for the day, so Trip had started disposing of the bags filled with dead leaves. However, it turned out that they weren't entirely done cleaning out the park, something Trip found out the hard way when he stumbled over an empty soda can and fell-- onto the spare rakes that had been left on the ground.

"There we go," Katie murmured as she wrapped the gauze around his wrist carefully. "One down, two to go."

It could be worse, Trip reminded himself. If it was Jen cleaning his bumps and scrapes, he'd probably be getting a lecture on how he needed to watch where he was going. Wes would make jokes that would be funny, really, if he weren't the one bleeding. Lucas... would be Lucas. So he was grateful when Katie had shooed the others away, insisting that she could do this herself.

However, this didn't mean that there weren't certain problems in the idea of being alone with (and this close to) Katie.

To begin with, she'd taken off his jacket, telling him that there was a cut on his right arm that needed cleaning. And he was fine with that, it was just... after spending nearly a year in uniform, he'd grown accustomed to long sleeves. Thus, Trip was acutely aware of every time Katie's fingers brushed against his bare skin.

He needed to get his mind on something else. "So, um, where did you learn to do this?" He hoped she didn't notice the tone in his voice and ask what was wrong (especially since he didn't know). "This goes a little beyond First Aid class."

"I took a class in Emergency Medicine. It was my first semester, so it was before I met you."

"You wanted to be a Medic?"

"No, but my Dad's best friend was one. After hearing all his stories, I decided it might be a good idea to have a little extra training." She smiled to herself as she applied a bandage on his arm.

Trip wasn't in the mood for smiling, but when he was around Katie he couldn't help himself. "You were right." He started to make a move for his jacket. "So, I guess you're done?"

"Afraid not," she replied as she dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol. "There's that gash on your forehead that's still bleeding, if you've forgotten."

He hadn't, but he had been hoping she had. Guiltily, he rearranged himself so she could complete her work. Trip had been this close to Katie before. He was closer to her than anyone else in his life. So why was it such a problem now--

Trip flinched at she dabbed too close to his gem. "Careful," he warned her, resting a hand on hers (which was sort of a moot point, since she could push him to the other side of the room without batting an eyelash, but it was more reflex than anything else). "That's... sensitive."

Katie looked at him, and for the first time he couldn't tell what she was thinking... and then she smiled again, her expression somewhere between bemusement and understanding.

"Right. Sensitive." They both fell quiet as she finished up.

"All right, Trip, we're almost through," Katie broke the silence as she reached for a bandage and leaned towards him. "You can relax now. I swear, you've been a nervous wreck this whole time."

"I'm not..."

His voice trailed off as he realized that she was close to him-- closer than she had been before, possibly closer than she had been **ever**. Their bodies were just a few inches apart, if either one of them so much as moved they'd be pressing up against each other. And her lips... _her lips_... it was almost frightfully close to a kiss.

"So we're done," she said quickly, pulling away. Trip's hand went to his forehead, and sure enough the bandage was there. He just hadn't noticed her putting it on. "I gotta go. See you later?"

He guessed by her reaction she'd felt what he had, and it had shaken her just as badly... and if that was the case, he needed to at least apologize. "Katie--"

She waved him off, looking... happy, sort of? "I'll see you later."

As she walked away, Trip... Trip wanted her back. Suddenly, more than anything he wanted to go back to the way they'd been a few seconds ago, to have her close enough to touch again.

But... if he had been so uncomfortable with her nearby before, why was he now...

_... I'm pretty sure Humans call that 'lust'._

Trip slouched, not sure what to do. But... if Katie had felt even a little of what he had (and it seemed that she did), then she would be back soon.


End file.
